


NCIS wallpapers

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made these for the hell of it. Only just got into NCIS so my muse is out to play, with lots of practise my work will get better. You've got gen and slash walls to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone so very much for giving me Kudos, I've never had so many and I am very touched and happy you like my work.

Double Gibbs

Fun.

Tony and Ziva

Tony at the beach

Gibbs and Abs

Gibbs secretly wants Tim

Gibbs loves Tony

NCIS

More fan works @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
